


Titillation

by Esperata



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Blow Jobs, M/M, Talking During Sex, The Riddler is horny, Titty fuck, cum on face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Penguin has allowed himself to be committed for a very singular purpose...
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 20
Kudos: 58





	Titillation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [💚🐧💚](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/692266) by OhNoSho. 



> A combination of this image and Discord chat brought me to this.

Arkham was not the most peaceful of environments. Depending who was in residence the experience could vary from life threatening to merely irritating but it was hardly ever a comfortable existence. Generally Penguin didn’t get incarcerated here but this time he had a very good reason to plead insanity. So as he was escorted into the recreation room he wasted no time in looking for the person he was there to see.

Edward Nygma noticed his entrance immediately and Oswald could see the insufferable smirk from clear across the room. Briskly he glanced around to see who else was watching. Crane and Tetch were settled at the chess table apparently ensconced in their game. Ms Quinn was curled on the sofa, clutching a cushion, a fading bruise still visible on her cheek. Next to her sat Ms Dahl, seemingly making an attempt to buoy the subdued harlequin’s spirits up. Standing somewhat awkwardly back from them all was Temple Fugate. Oswald briefly wondered if he was contemplating talking to either of the women or simply trying to watch the TV without bothering them.

Then his focus switched back to Riddler who was sauntering over to him. He frowned as he twigged what had been disconcerting him about the scene. None of them were in the traditional Arkham uniform. Indeed, Ed was wearing his flamboyant green jacket complete with domino mask and matching gloves.

“What’s going on? Why are you wearing your Riddler get up?”

It was true that he hadn’t been asked to change out of his elegant attire but he’d assumed that was merely a delay. Putting him into the rec room while suitable clothing was arranged and left in his cell for him. He had come straight from the court house after all where his trial had terminated quickly once the insanity plea had been passed.

If Ed was bothered by the question he didn’t show it and Oswald noted the correlation of the man’s confidence with his apparel before he spoke.

“It's one of the warden’s new schemes.” He propped his elbow on the wall above Penguin’s head and leant his head on his hand. “Those inmates with good behaviour and a high chance of parole get to choose their clothes. It’s supposed to help acclimate us for our return to society.”

Once again Oswald cast his glance about the room, noting the various choices made by their fellow inmates and privately thinking it was more an indicator of their fitness to return to society than any concession to their rehabilitation. Harley and Jonathan were dressed in casual clothes that wouldn’t draw any adverse comments but the others had all opted for some variation on their tradition themes, to a greater or lesser degree.

He was distracted again from his observations by Ed leaning in closer, tilting his head to look down at him and almost guiding its angle with the hand curling around his neck. Oswald found his irritation mounting as he therefore needed to crane his own neck yet couldn’t because of the top hat still perched on his head. For once he wished they’d asked him to change attire already. He wondered briefly what Ed was hoping to achieve by this positioning before getting a very firm hint as he stepped closer thereby practically straddling Os up against the wall. The man’s crotch rested squarely on the upper curve of his stomach.

“I’ve missed you,” Ed murmured, the new reduced distance allowing him to speak without fear of being overheard.

Although he wouldn’t admit it, the vulnerable whisper made his heart skip a little. Having Ed steal over to him seeking affection like a haughty tom cat coming in for company filled him with a heady sense of self-satisfaction. As Edward pressed more intimately into him however, Oswald regained control of the situation and deftly slid out from under him. Whether Ed had resisted truly bracketing him with his legs to allow him to do so or not, he gave no verbal complaint at the maneuver and merely frowned in frustration.

Oswald took a moment to adjust his hat and will his cheeks to stop flushing. He also shot another look around to make sure no-one had noticed Ed’s borderline obscene display. Thankfully, everyone looked to be occupied as they had been before. Fugate now appeared to have procured a watch and was seemingly checking it against the TV. Perhaps a sign that things might kick off shortly if he knew the Clock King at all.

Reaching through the buttons of his waistcoat he fumbled about even while his attention moved across to the guard on duty. He sized up the man, gauging his level of lassitude, while speaking to Ed.

“Does anyone use the showers at this time?”

“What?” The question obviously caught him by surprise. “No. Showers are first thing or just before lights out.”

“Good.”

With that, Oswald seized Ed by the wrist and tugged him over to where their disaffected jailor stood. Pulling his other hand free of his inner pocket he subtly showed him the collection of dollar bills he’d sneaked in.

“Yours if we can have a private session in the communal shower room,” he proposed.

It only took the man a second to weigh up the pros and cons of his situation before giving a curt nod. Clearing his throat he straightened from his slouch.

“Enough of that you two," he declaimed loudly. "You’re going back to your cells.”

He knocked sharply on the door before calling through briskly.

“Taking Penguin and Riddler back to their cells for canoodling.”

Whether he realised his ambiguous phrasing or not Oswald didn’t know but Ed certainly caught it if his widening grin was anything to go by. Though that might just have been the prospect of some intimate time with his lover. Regardless, both put up only token complaints as their hands were cuffed and they got led out of the room.

“Shower and cuffs,” Ed murmured. “That brings back memories.”

Despite the pleasant recollection, Oswald couldn’t help but frown.

“Those were more comfortable than these cruel things. I had something somewhat softer in mind.”

The tease was enough to heighten Ed’s interest but he hadn’t enough time to quiz him for details before they reached their destination.

“Thirty five minutes,” the guard warned as he removed their cuffs. “Then you have to go back to your cells. Unless you want everyone else to know you’ve had some special time.”

Ed opened his mouth to say something but Oswald promptly gripped him by the wrist and spoke over him.

“Fine.”

He knew Ed would be quite happy for everyone to know what they did together but Oswald wasn’t keen. Not least because they’d then realise he had bribe money on him. Thankfully Ed was easily distracted from his posturing by Oswald beginning to remove his accoutrements. There was limited space in the changing room but, given they were the only two using it, for once they had plenty of space to store their clothes.

Naturally Ed was done first and he wasted no time in assisting Oswald without so much as a by-your-leave. Ordinarily he might have protested the haste but since they were working to a schedule today he allowed the liberty. Not to mention it was always nice to have such evidence of his lover’s eagerness.

“How do you want to do things today?” Ed asked as he attempted to manhandle a fully naked Oswald faster into the shower room.

He couldn’t seem to decide where he wanted to position his hands. From pushing against his shoulders they slid down to cup his ass before seemingly realising that gave him less leverage for directing Oswald and shifting them over to his love handles only to continue sliding inexorably round to rub teasingly at his stomach. That at least had the advantage of bringing his own body in close contact with Oswald’s behind and emphasising his readiness for action. It also helped Oswald decide that he needed to take charge of the situation before Ed lost himself to lust completely.

Stepping deliberately out from the man’s grasp therefore he positioned himself against the wall between two of the shower heads and reached either side to turn them on. Reclining back with as much nonchalance as he could with his obvious arousal making its own argument for speed, he gave Ed a sultry look through the water misting between them. His current placement was perfect to avoid either getting caught in the powerful blasts from the showers while letting them enjoy the wet humidity.

“Get the gel,” he instructed.

It was almost humorous to see the brilliant mind of the Riddler reduced to keen servitude but Oswald couldn’t find much to laugh at when Ed was looking ready to eat him alive. He didn’t take his eyes off him as he stepped over to the wall mounted pump and got a palmful of slick liquid.

“Do you want to watch me prep myself?” Ed began coating the fingers of his other hand. “Or do you want me to stretch you?”

“Neither.” Oswald tilted his chin up definitely.

The reply obviously derailed Ed’s expectations and he inclined his head in response.

“Okay,” he agreed curiously. “No penetration today. I guess it has been a while and we don’t exactly have much time. A handjob it is.”

He stepped forward with the obvious intent of carrying out the proposed plan but Oswald held out a hand to stop him.

“No.”

Despite himself, he couldn’t help the teasing quirk of his lips at Ed’s clearly growing frustration.

“No? What do you mean ‘no’? Do you not want my hands on you? Are we going to just each masturbate? Or was it a blowjob you were thinking of? In which case, why did you ask for gel?”

Ed probably had no idea quite how whiny he sounded when he got baffled but Oswald found it highly entertaining. Still, he was conscious of their time limit so he opted to put Ed out of his misery quickly.

“Put the gel here.” He ran a hand down the centre of his own chest. “And then I want you to bring yourself off on me.”

The idea clearly appealed as Ed’s eyes promptly lit up and he practically purred as he moved into Oswald’s personal space.

“You have the best ideas my avian amour.”

He wasted no time in slicking the cleft of Oswald’s generous chest, taking care to glide his hand either side until the whole valley was slippery. As he felt the soothing touch against his skin, Oswald kept his face tilted up to watch Ed’s, seeing his own relief at contact echoed there. When the hand disappeared though he dropped his gaze to finally take in the familiar sight of Ed palming himself. It never failed to thrill Oswald, seeing Ed so turned on and ready for him.

Briefly, as the tempting sight came closer, he almost switched plans in order to get his lips round it. But then Ed maneuvered himself into the snug press of his pectorals and Oswald’s attention was diverted once again to his face where parted lips revealed the effect his own body was having on the man.

With the position they’d chosen, Oswald was limited in his actions. Attempting to pull Ed down for a kiss would cause his dick to slip from where it was currently encased and reaching past his own stomach to grasp his neglected erection would be impossible due to Ed’s legs straddling him. Yet he could continue to watch Ed’s face as he brought himself off and he rested his hands on the pert backside to help direct his shallow thrusting.

For his own part Ed was bracing his arms on the wall just above Oswald’s head and staring down at him like he was some sort of divine blessing. His cock was adding its own precum to the gel and clinging mist, making everything very slippery and Oswald repositioned his hands to hold his chest more firmly for Ed, creating a secure trough for him to thrust into. The added sensation was obviously appreciated as Edward shuddered and momentarily shut his eyes.

“Talk to me,” Ed groaned, eyes flickering open again.

“Talk to you? And what would you have me talk of, my little peacock?”

Truthfully he knew it hardly mattered. Ed often asked him to speak during sex and Oswald had quickly come to realise that he simply liked his voice.

“Anything,” Ed confirmed his assumption, eyes drifting shut as he groaned. “Everything.”

“I’ll be a park and thou shalt be my deer,” Oswald recited easily. “Feed where thou wilt, on mountain or in dale;” His breath hitched slightly as he felt Ed’s rhythm jump a little. “Graze on my lips and, if those hills be dry, stray lower, where the pleasant fountain lies.”

“Shakespeare,” Ed muttered. “Love when…” he ended on a whine.

“Touch but my lips with those fair lips of thine;” He reached one hand up to trace Ed’s mouth, feeling the harsh panting. “Though mine be not so fair, yet are they red. The kiss shall be thine own as well as mine.”

It was obvious with the shallow breaths that Ed wouldn’t be long and Oswald transferred his hand to cup his face and make him look at him again. Almost frantic eyes with wide blown pupils stared down at him.

“What seest thou in the ground? Hold up thy head. Look in mine eyeballs; there thy beauty lies. Then why not lips on-”

He was cut off by Ed gasping and splattering his face with cum. He blinked and then held his eyes shut as more landed on him. His lips he left parted however, enjoying the small tastes that landed there. When he finally deemed it safe to look again, he found Ed in much the same position, braced over him and looking completely disconnected.

The pause while Edward shifted mentally through whichever gears he needed to gave Oswald time to realise his own arousal could do with some attention. Ed had yet to touch him properly and while this whole assignation had been prompted by Riddler being horny there was no denying Penguin wanted some relief too.

Finally Ed blinked and recollected himself enough to speak.

“A single sperm contains 37.5 megabytes of information. That means the average ejaculation contains 15.8 terabytes of information.”

By now Oswald was long used to Ed’s habit of reciting random facts in the aftermath of orgasm. His initial irritation had given way to a sort of fondness that he wanted to share more of himself, in his own strange way. Still, today wasn’t the time for letting Ed ramble while his mind came back online and he reached to press on his shoulders to encourage him down.

“Well, perhaps you’d like some literal food for thought then, hhmm?”

His word play won him a grin as Edward got the hint and obligingly knelt before him.

“You know me Ozzie. Never one to turn down good information.” His gaze refocused on his objective as he settled into position and slid his hands to their familiar holds. “And you’ve always had  _ very  _ good information.”

“Yes, very-”

Oswald cut himself off with an undignified squawk when Edward lost no time but simply swallowed him whole. The man always did delight in showing off his cock sucking abilities. Not that Oswald was complaining. Much.

“You… ugh… haven’t been… practising, have you?”

He knew Edward was a terrible flirt, often in both senses of the phrase, but no-one could say the Penguin wasn’t possessive about what he viewed as  _ his _ . And he most certainly considered Ed his.

“No.” Ed licked his lips to catch the mixture of saliva and precum seeping from where Oswald’s cock had just dropped free from them. “Well,” he amended, placing rapid little kisses round the head. “I haven’t been practising with any other  _ people _ . Perhaps you’d like to guess what I’ve been using?”

With that suggestion he slipped his mouth back onto Oswald’s erection and began gently bobbing up and down. Oswald found his hands curling into the man’s hair but resisted pushing him faster. He knew if he came up with the right words Ed would hold nothing back in bringing him off.

“Hhmm… a popsicle?”

The guess brought a snort of breath through Eddie’s nose and a slight shake of his head. Above him Oswald’s lips curled into a smile. They might be on a time limit but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t enjoy dragging this out a tad.

“Then… oh… a banana?”

He felt the inhale as Ed obviously pictured that and knew he was on the right strategy even as the head once again shook to indicate no. Part of him enjoyed that rocking sensation and he swallowed hard to keep himself in check. It wouldn’t do to spoil Eddie’s challenge.

“Um… ah… a hairbrush?”

There was a distinct pause in Ed’s motions and Oswald abruptly realised he’d inadvertently guessed right. Just too soon for either of their pleasure to truly peak. He therefore rushed to cover his error in calculation by firmly grasping Ed’s hair and diligently ignoring that he had stopped before being forced to.

“Or wasn’t that big enough for you? Perhaps you went for something even bigger. Like your ridiculous cane.”

Ed let out a low groan at the imagery and his eyes slid shut. Almost unthinkingly he slid right down the full length again and this time Oswald started pushing and pulling to speed things up.

“Yes,” he muttered, his own eyes shutting too. “I bet you… Oh!... I bet you get it all slick. Wet… with saliva. Then… yes… then do you… do you use it elsewhere? Pretend… pretend it's me.”

That drew a sharp inhalation which was all Os needed to cum. He loosened his grip but Ed never relinquished his hold on the twitching dick painting his tongue and throat. Not until he’d caught every drop and Oswald was pulling himself back from the stimulation. For a precious few seconds they stayed in their relative positions, Oswald bracing himself upright against the wall, Ed knelt at his feet, while he gently carded fused fingers through red hair. Then the anxiety about their time limit and surroundings got to Penguin and he moved to reassert himself.

“Come on,” he chided. “Get up and help me get this mess off my face. I still need to conduct my business.”

Ed had pulled himself to his feet but froze at that comment.

“What? Weren’t you here to visit me?”

Oswald smiled fondly.

“Eddie, dearest, as much as I enjoy your company it hadn’t been long enough for me to want to commit myself to Arkham for a reunion. Nice though this has been.”

“Oh.”

It was distressing to see how Ed shrank in on himself and Oswald reached out to grasp his hand.

“I have missed you though, my dear.”

“Really?”

“I always miss you when you’re away but I accept that’s how our lives work. Maybe one day,” he began before cutting himself off.

While he could and often did envisage his own future settled in comfortable luxury, enjoying the fruits of his labour, that vision did not naturally fit Edward. Despite what Oswald might wish, Riddler was not one to rest on his laurels ever.

“Maybe one day,” Ed echoed, mind obviously following a similar track. “We could make it work.”

“Perhaps,” Os agreed, giving his hand a squeeze and smiling at the prospect, no matter how unobtainable it might prove. “But for now I have other work to attend. So if you don’t mind?”

He gestured imperially with his free hand to the soap dispenser and Ed grinned.

“Your wish is my command,” he teased before sauntering over to fetch more gel.

As he returned and began tenderly cleaning up his mess, Oswald let himself relax and imagine an actual future together for them. Surely if anyone could make such a thing work it was the resourceful Penguin and tactical Riddler. Together there was nothing they couldn’t achieve if they wanted it enough. And there was no doubting there was nothing either wanted more than each other.


End file.
